I am Given
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: Mac & Jericho Fanfic. This takes place a month after where Faefever left off. Mac and Jericho are off to Scotland to search for relics and artifacts. But this trip is not anything like they expected it. Emotions will boil, feelings will come to surface
1. Chapter 1

**I am Given**

"We're going where?" Mackayla Lane looked astounded after Jericho Barrons announced that they were going away for the weekend.  
"Scotland" He stated once again as he began looking over different sets of papers on the desk in his private study.  
"Is there something there that your looking for?" I asked, unsure of why of all the questions because as she has learnt over the past 6 months is that everything Mr. Jericho Barrons seems to do has a purpose or reason.  
"As always Ms. Lane"  
We're back to Ms Lane she noted but yet there was something different in his voice, a hint of humor or a smile at that.  
"A relic?"  
He nods and i know that's all i would get out of him regarding the subject.  
"Pack a bag. We leave first thing tomorrow morning"  
He then dismisses me and i head toward my room, wondering what would someone take on a trip away with Jericho Barrons.  
A thought or two entered my head but i swiftly shifted them away, shaking my head and putting those thoughts into my little box which i call 'The Jericho files", not even trying to think about the reason that thought even entered my brain because then if i started to think about it, well lets just say it would make me alot more frustrated because normal Mac just does not think like that, especially about him. I reached my second bedroom i have since moving into the bookstore, since the first Barrons had torn it apart when i had been snatched by V'Lane and taken into the land of Faery, trying to forget such things and concentrate on business.

I couldn't put my finger on it but i felt there was something different about Barrons tonight, something about this trip. We've taken a few trips together and never have one of them been a sleep over type trip. We've always came back that same night, so why is this time different? I wondered about many things. I wondered who and who he really is but that thought alone could drive me wild with aggravation, frustration and give me a damn headache so i've decided not to think about it.  
He has changed, i decided. Over the past few weeks there has been something different about him, about the way he is when we are together. It's as if he can't stand to be around me which is a change, sure we have never really loved each other's company but he has never seemed disgusted if we were inches or feet apart.  
Was there something wrong with me? Did i do something to make him mad?

It all started about a month ago when i woke up back at the bookstore in my own bed, lights ablaze and suddenly feeling all achey and sore all throughout my muscles and bones. Everywhere, even parts i felt embarassed about.  
I wondered what happened because i could not remember a thing.  
Or at least i couldn't remember anything after hiding that dreadful night, hoping day would break and things would go back to normal.  
After i had got out of bed i took a look at the Calender and a week passed since that horrible night. But how can this be? I was asleep for a week without waking up? I was even more confused so i went to ask the one person who might be able to answer these questions i have.

"Barrons"  
I called out as i made my way down the stairs and onto the ground floor of the bookstore.  
It was clearly night, the only time that i seem to find him here but all the lights in the bookstore were blazing, as its the only way you can make sure you are safe from the shades.  
And it turned out i was right, there he was in the corner sitting on one of the couches which was situated for relaxation reading.  
For a moment i could have sworn that the moment he looked up at me, he flinched as his eyes locked with mine, but maybe i was seeing things.  
"I wanted to ask you something..." Something was happening to me, i was beginning to lose my nerve, as if i was nervous and since when am i nervous around him?  
I tried to shake it off but the feeling seemed to want to stay with me for the time being.  
He waited for me to continue, i walked close enough to him that i could feel his body heat radiating in the air as if it was reaching for me.  
"I.."  
I couldn't do it. Couldn't even put my finger on the reason for this hesitation but for some reason, i couldn't get the words out, or even remember what i was going to ask him about.  
I dropped his eye contact and stared at the wooden floor, the less i look into those dare forbidden eyes the better.  
"Can i bring my own clothes or do you have something laid out for me to take?" It's been known in the past that he doesn't usually prefer my dress sense, even though lately my tastes have changed.  
"No. You can bring whatever you feel like"  
I nodded and turned to leave, but then he spoke up. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"  
His tone of voice sounded something like sincere and concerned, those two words i've never considered would relate to this man.  
This was my chance to ask them all the questions that have plaged me for the past month, things i couldn't remember, things i needed to clarify.  
This was my chance and i was letting it go down the drain.  
"No,that's all." He let it go and let me walk back upstairs.  
I would bring it up during our trip. Maybe that way he may be more relaxed and lenient into giving me the truth, rather than lies.

After retrieving a bunch of things and putting them into a backpack, i laid down on the bed and let exhaustion take me away into dreamland.

The next morning i get woken up by a tap at my door. As i open my eyes and check the time, the tapping could only mean one thing: It was Barrons and he was telling me to get up and get ready to leave.  
"Yeah, i'm up" I muttered incoherently and try to make my body move to get out of bed.  
It felt like i had just gone asleep, i was having this dream of someone kissing me. It seemed familar in some way but i couldn't put my finger on in which way and to top it off i was unable to see who it was.  
I found the strength to put two feet on the floor and walk to open the door, where i found a bag i assume would be breakfast and a bottled latte. This combination has become sort of a habit, every morning i wake up to the same thing. Not that i mind, as it's my favourite things, it's just weird how he knows me so well and yet i know nothing about him.

After i had finished eating and drinking the rest of my latte', i headed into the bathroom which is toward the far end of the bedroom to take a shower.  
A few of the rooms in the living quarters of the bookstore also have ensuites attached to them, whether for convenience or simply that Barrons didn't want anyone looking around too much in case there were things he didn't want to be found.  
Within the next 15 minutes i had showered, gotten dressed and began making sure i had packed everything i needed for this trip.  
As i walked downstairs, what i saw i had to hold my breath so to stop myself from laughing or at least smiling too much.

There was Jericho Barrons standing over by the counter, in clothes i had never seen him in before less alone i imagined that he would own.  
Black pants that shows off his tight muscles in his legs, a white loose shirt , with three of the buttons up the top of the shirt undone so much that you can see the skin of his smooth, hard chest which i remember so well during our intimate time down in the grotto a few months back. Nothing could ever make me forget that even though i sometimes wish i could, before that day when we bared our souls to each other, ripped skin to skin i had not consciously thought of him that way. Maybe it was my heart and mind blocking what was in front of me, but we fought, we bantered, lips upon lips, skin upon skin i could honesty say i had never experienced anything so intense like that in my entire life and my god i wanted more of it, i still do.  
He had a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head with his backpack over his right shoulder.  
I couldn't help but stare with my mouth hanging open. If i thought i might have lusted after him for a moment before, this moment proved that theory correct.

My left hand came up to check my mouth, to see if i had been drooling whilst in this so called trance. But luckily i hadn't gotten to that yet.  
It's as if he had sensed me looking at him, the moment he turned around i licked my lips at the sight of him and for that one moment which felt like forever i felt his burning desire for her. It knocked me off my feet, emotionally not physically.  
"Mac" He whispered as he saw me looking at me and i knew he could sense my desire for him, which matched his own completely.  
He stepped forward, with each step he took, my heart felt like it would explode if he didn't touch me.  
"I'm..." I started to say something but i wasn't sure what exactly i was trying to say.  
He was now inches from me, i could feel the heat and sexual tension coming off his hard body. I inhaled it as i looked up in his deep dark eyes, wondering what was happening.  
He ran one strong hand along my left arm, from wrist to shoulder blade which sent shivers down my spine, through my whole body inside and out.  
My mouth opened a little and in that moment i was prepared and wanted him to kiss me. To take me in his arms and let his sizzling, hot lips touch my own.

But then the moment was taken away from me when his cell phone rung, interrupting the intense moment.  
I cursed under my breath and so did he, but he took a step away from me and flipped open his cell phone.  
"Barrons" he growled into the receiver.  
What was happening to me? I wanted him to kiss me.  
Was i under some kind of trance or spell? I've never felt this alive, this intense in front of him before. Not even down in the grotto. Something was changing between us, i could feel it and i bet he had the same feeling.  
A few minutes later, he hung up and he was back to his cold, normal self as if nothing had happened or would have happened between us.  
"Get your things, and lets go. We've got a plane to catch"  
Same old Barrons.  
I was disappointed. I don't know why, but i was and it unnerved me that i was feeling this way.  
I sighed, picked up my bag from the floor and walked after him out the front door of the bookstore to his waiting car which would take us to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We had arrived at the airport just in record time and i just had enough time to buy a book to read on the plane before it was time to board.

As we made our way toward the gateway, Jericho noticed that i was flipping through my new book and asked me what it was called.

"Getting the one you want" I replied. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look, i don't think he knew what genre it was.

"Romance Barrons." I rolled my eyes at him, that man could be so dense sometimes.

He didn't say anything else until we were seated on the plane a few minutes later.

"About this trip" He began slowly, as if he was trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to say.

Jericho Barrons didn't always have the perfect way of saying things, either he was evasive or too blunt in his words.

"Yes?" I enquired, glancing over in his direction.

I sat by the window and he by the isle, in case he needed to make a quick exist i suppose. And i liked to looked down out the window, all the clouds which make pretty shapes and how you can see the ground and see how small everything is from up in the sky.

"Even though this is about business and we're out to find some things i need for my collection, try to have some fun" He smiled genuinely at me, i thought i was imagining things.

"What?" I blinked.

This is what i was talking about, he was acting like a normal.... man lately and i just didn't know what i should do or how to act around him.

"Fun. You know what that is right?" He smirked and then let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, i know what fun is but i don't remember the last time that i had any of it. I remember not so long ago that i didn't have any right to have any fun"

His smile faded and he was all serious once again.

"I know what i said, but things are..." his voice trailed off but i swore i thought he said "different now" but i couldn't be sure.

"What i mean is, you have been through alot recently and i felt you need a little dose of fun before we go back into the dark"

I nodded in complete understanding.

--------------------------------------

As he turned away from me i caught a slight smile playing on his lips, than his face turned back to stone cold.

He was trying to keep this facade up, but i knew he was losing that battle.

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself from smirking and reaching down into my bag, i grabbed my book which i had bought at the airport.

I was only a few pages in and somehow i must have fallen asleep because the next minute i knew i opened my eyes and even though i didn't move i knew by the constant electric heat radiating my body that i was snuggled against him.

My body was curled into his own and my head was faced toward his broad chest. Hearing his heart beating against my ears made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, he was holding me against him i realized as he stroked the top of my head and sliding his hand down alongside my cheek.

I quickly closed my eyes once more so he didn't know i was yet awake but i couldn't bare to interrupt his soft caressness. It was the most softest, tenderness feeling he has given me since we have met and i sure wasn't going to complain.

I missed this, the caring of one another. I craved for it more than anything else right at this minute.

"Oh Mac" His voice soft as a whisper, barely audible but yet clear he speaks against my ear.

"How i wish i could tell you" he lets out a deep breath as if he had been holding it in for so long, "so much i wish i could say, how would i find the words?".

What is he talking about? I wonder. It didn't make any sense.

What did he wish to tell me? The sincerity in his voice frightened me because i knew this was the man whom i always knew he was deep inside, sweet, caring and sincere. But if only i could reach him.

I always said that i trusted him to keep me alive, but i trust him. Full stop.

For a reason i can't explain i feel safe in his arms, knowing he would never let any harm come to me. His told me this before but i never really believed it til right now.

Time to show him i'm awake i think.

I start to stir against his chest, open my eyes and tilt my head to look up at him who was staring down into my eyes.

Did he knew i was awake this whole time? I ponder.

No, couldn't have. Impossible because why oh earth would he continue to be so gentle with me otherwise.

We stayed like that for several minutes, neither one of us unable to break the contact as if afraid that when that happens we'll never get this moment back.

But i'll always remember it even if he wants to forget it. This moment was etched into my soul.

"Hi" I breathe out through words but never i could have said would prove to be more powerful than the look he was shooting at me right now.

A look i had never seen before on his face, it wasn't exactly lust although there was some of that in there but more like how someone would look at you if they were scared to let you go. Yeah, that kind of look.

He broke the contact and cleared his throat. I recluctantly moved away from him to give him the space he now looked like he needed.

Back to ice bold Barrons it seems.

"Sorry" I murmured, now feeling slightly embarassed.

This is awkward.

He just shrugged and looked at anything around the plane but me.

Just then an announcement came on over the speakers indicating we were in decent for Inverness, Scotland.

I hadn't heard much about the place but Barrons had filled me in that it was a small town but it was necessary we come here as he was looking for something in specific that he knew was lingering around the place.

We didn't speak again until once we had stepped off the plane and he let me know that once we were settled at our hotel, we would be going out to find his precious artifact. Must be something special.

------------------------------------------

We had a car awaiting us to drive us to the hotel, i would have known as he seems to have contacts anywhere we go. The guy is made of money, well not literally but he is wealthy that is for sure.

The sun was overhead and i knew it was almost lunchtime. We still have the whole day ahead of us to look for this damn thing he was determined to get. And once Jericho Barrons wants something, he will not stop at anything til he has it.

There were moments in the car where i would catch his gaze for a few seconds and then he would turn away, which made me more confused than i already was about our so called relationship.

I wouldn't even know what to call this thing he and i have, neither one of us want to classify it or even talk about it because then he actually might have to talk about his feelings for once.

"Should i change into something else?" I asked him, as we got out of the car and walked into the hotel to check in.

It seemed he had to think about the answer to this question. Then he came up with a typical Barrons answer. Evasiveness.

"If you want to change. then do it. If not, don't"

This man is so irritating i wouldn't know what to do with him.

I licked my lips as a series of thoughts crept into my mind as to what i could do to him exactly. The very thought of kissing him, letting my hands touch those very revealing tattoos on his body made me shiver with erotic delight.

I stood there for many minutes i imagine, just thinking of so many fantasies i could think of that involved Jericho and I which was making me quite horny. And he then had to go and ruin the mood, as usual.

"Lets go" I open my eyes in shock and disgust at myself for thinking such things.

And follow him toward the elevator up ahead.

I touch my cheeks while riding up to the 10th floor and feel they are hot and flushed.

Oh boy.

This is going to be one hell out a weekend.

After we enter the room, i notice there is only one bed. Jerk, he did this on purpose i bet.

"Uhem, i think we have a problem"

I drop my bag and he turns and looks at me.

He raises an eyebrow "and that would be?".

He smirks, knowing full well what i mean.

"Like you don't know. The bed, Barrons, there is only one." I put my hands on my hips.

I get the feeling we won't be getting to look for his artifact anytime soon.

I sensed something in the air. Lust, need and frustration.

How how i see this coming a mile off, but it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Mac. I know you were awake on the plane." He made a growling sound at the back of his throat and i started to back away from him and before i knew it my shoulders hit the back wall.

"Do you know how much i want you?" He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine like i was entranced.

"Um.."

What could i say? That i wanted him too?

I was trapped and yet i didn't want to escape.

"Show me" I demanded.

He blinked, like he was unable to comprehend at what i just said.

Neither did i for that matter.

"What?" He asked, i imagine to clarify i wanted this.

"Show me how you feel"

The moment his mouth slammed against my own, i knew i was done for.

I hated him at this moment, but i also wanted him so much my body ached.

One hand came up to cup my cheek, while his other looped around my waist pulling me up against his hard and ready body.

I gulped, my lips trembled not from fear but from anticipation

When he kissed me again, my lips were parted and ready to feel his lips brusing mine and his tongue inside my mouth.

I wanted him to kiss me like oxygen was only a necessity. Like he told me i would one day kiss a man where breath would be no consequence.

I knew this man would be him. Did he know it too?

As he drew back and looked deeply in my eyes he must have seen i was serious and there was no doubts in mind or heart.

He suddenly dropped his hands and backed away..

"I can't.."

He began to move away from me and headed for the door.

"Wait.." I called out to him.

What was going on? Why was he leaving when we were just getting started? How could he leave me like this, wanting him.

Damn that man.

"I.. i'm sorry" and he tore out of the room like a hurricane.

I sunk down to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees.

The only time i let my defences down around him, show him how i feel he goes and leaves.

Tears well up and start to fall one drop at a time down my hot cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own these characters... **

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, flat down on the floor of the hotel room. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours but to me, felt like a lifetime. Like everything had been going in slow motion and if I didn't do something quick, I would explode.

This wasn't me. This wasn't what I would do. Cry over a guy? What had happened to the Mac who was strong, brave and Fierce? She apparently had been knocked down by one Jericho Barrons.

Is this what it is like to be in… to care about this man? One kiss and having him leave would make me a miserable mess? God… I thought, what is happening to me?

Why was I blaming myself? It's as if I suddenly had a epiphany

I took a deep breath, wiped the wetness from my eyes which came from the tears I had just spurted all over my face and lifted myself off up from the ground.

I had to get out and away from here, to have some time to think and clear my head.

As I walked into the bathroom, I washed my face, straightened up my hair and double checked myself in the mirror to make sure I look presentable.

I wasn't completely sure where I would go, in an unknown city of this god forsaken country but I just knew one thing. I couldn't stay here, I needed some air and when I come back. I would demand some explanations out of him, if he was back by then as well that is.

The way he acted once they were getting deeper into things, it's as if he wasn't the guy who I have come to know since I arrived in Dublin. I felt apart of him that was more caring, more honest and sensitive and not the hard baring, strong and stubborn front the puts up.

There was something or should I say , there are many many things he is not telling me and once he and I were both in the same room again I was determined to make him tell me. I can't keep going on like this, it's either all or nothing and until it's been nothing which I was fine with. But was I really fine with it? Did his attitude toward me not affect me at all? Of course it did, but you wouldn't find me admitting that to him. He seems to find feelings a weakness, but I just know that deep down inside him.. Where his heart is located, he does feel things and not everything is all it seems when it comes to Barrons.

Once I walked out of the hotel, I wasn't sure which way I should go as there isn't much around here. It's not exactly a big place, there isn't much of anything, just a few shops, the hotel and lots of hills.

It's beautiful to say the least. The sky is blue, the grass is vibrant green as you would ever see. I was so taken in by the scenery I decided to go and have a closer look, it's not everyday you would see this kind of landscape especially back in Dublin or even in the Unites States, from what I had seen anyway.

As I walk up and down, around and around the hillside but then I start to realize I don't know where I am.

Apparently I had walked further than I realized and have no idea which way I came since all this land looks the same.

"Great" I mutter to myself under my breath in frustration. Of all places to get lost is out in the middle of nowhere.

I walk onwards to see if I can find someone, a house or something so that I can get relocated back into town and toward the hotel.

I continue walking, through more trees and hills, trying to find someone who might be around but so far there is nothing, nobody.

I'm so tired from walking and getting nowhere that I sink to the ground to have a few moments of rest before trying to start again, when at the corner of my eye I notice something perched upon a small hill.. A little ahead. A house? No it's much more than that. It's a castle. A huge friggin castle.

Suddenly I have more energy than I started out with and I practically run to get a closer look.

As I move through the trees more swiftly than I thought possible, I found myself knocking on the large door in front of me which seemed to be 5 times larger than my whole body.

Who knew Castles still existed in today's times? But then again this is Scotland and they are known for their Castles, I just didn't imagine I would be standing in front of one less alone knocking on the very door of one.

This Castle ran across much land, several stories high and quite the length in Width. You could fit many families in this place, I wonder how many rooms there would be. Twenty? Fifty? The possibilities are endless.

I've taken some history classes in the small college I went to and became fascinated with history and the buildings that came along with the history.

The door opens slowly and I come face to face with a little girl, around about the age of five years old I imagine.

With silky brown hair, a white ribbon tied around her hair, and the most exquisite silver eyes I have ever seen.

I've seen a lot in the last few months when my life was turned around, but this just keeps getting more and more unimaginable.

"Hi there" I speak out, hoping she could find me her parents that I could talk to who could give me directions back into town.

"Hello" her voice was sweet, gentle with a touch of maturity in it.

Before I could ask her if her parents were around, she suddenly reached out, took my hands and pulled me into the door.

She probably saw someone she could play with. I smiled at her and she giggled.

"Maddy" A male voice call down from the stairs. "come to Uncle Dageus.." his voice cut short when he saw his niece talking to a strange young girl and he frowned.

"Hello young lass" His voice was not angry, but full of mystery and seemed to be curious.

"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you.."

He stopped me mid sentence with a wave of his hand and my words were silenced as he told his niece to go up and get her father.

"Uh am I in trouble?" I asked this strange man, who seemed to need reinforcements.

"No lass of course not. I don't mean you no harm."

I nod with a sigh of relief. That's good to know that he wasn't going to kill me for turning up from nowhere.

"I just wanted.."

"Dageus." Another male voice called from the next room and the next moment I see a man built like Dageus walk out to meet with them in the foyer.

This must be his brother, the little girl's father as I notice the Silver eyes. And I didn't notice til now that Dageus had golden eyes. Wow. Talk about stunned.

Where did these guys come from?

He took one look at me "lass" and then looked toward his brother then back at me again "who are you, why have you come lass?"

What was with this "Lass" stuff? Christian said the same thing to me back in Dublin. Must be the way of the Scottish I assume.

"She was just about to explain." Dageus signalled toward me.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, how was I meant to have a clear head in front of these attractive hot blooded Men? Oh dear.

"My name is Mackayla Lane. Or Mac for short" I smiled toward them to make sure they were able to understand.

"I arrived in Scotland this morning with… a business associate" if that was the right word to describe my relationship with Jericho Barrons. I wasn't sure if "Friend" was the right word and I definitely couldn't use "Lover' or "Partner' and Business is what we did together so it was the most easiest term to use.

"I went for a walk to clear my head and got swept up in the beautiful scenery and I somehow got lost and found my way here.

I only knocked on the door to see if anyone could point me in the direction of the town, so I can get back to the hotel before he finds out that I'm not there, and he'll come looking for me"

I paused to look at their faces which seemed to be a mixed sent of understanding and determination.

"Are you okay Mac Lass?" It was Dageus who was asking me this question and I turned around to face him.

"Huh?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Are you hurt. Is this man, your 'Business Associate'… are you afraid of him?"

My jaw dropped. I was speechless. They thought he was like my abusive boyfriend and I was running away from him?

"Uh no, you don't understand…"

And to make matters worse I didn't flat out say no, I should have but I couldn't seem to find the words.

"Cian" They both growled, and I sensed this cannot be good.

When I was faced by one man, it was fine. Two? Was more than necessary but now three? Definitely more than I can handle at one time.

Where did these guys come from? Where are the wives or girlfriends, kids? I must not be alone. Except for the little girl who answered the door there must be other women in this place.

"What?" He yelled from upstairs. It was more of a grunting sound as if he was in the middle of something.

"Get your ass down here right now" Dageus yelled back.

After a few silent moments, I heard rough noises and then footsteps walking down the long staircase.

"What is it that you had to disturb… well, what do we have here?"

Black eyes and black hair, of course must be another brother or some kind of relation to the other guys.

"This is Mac and she got lost running away from her boyfriend, I think maybe he is abusive"

I swear I could hear the growl at the back of his throat, I knew it was the start of something and it would not be pretty.

Speak up Mac, I told myself..

"I. it's not like that.." I tried to find my voice to explain this misunderstanding.

The look in Cian's eyes made me think murder, and I was scared but not for myself but for whoever would be on the receiving end of that rage now built up inside him. And it was not just him, it was all three of them.. Now with the same look in their eyes, out for revenge, for vengeance and hell they didn't even know me.. Or understand the real story.

Did it matter? Hell yes. I needed to explain before things got any worse than they already are

"Stop. Please listen"

They turned their attentions to me. Good girl Mac.

"I'm sorry that I made you nice guys think that I have been in an abusive relationship and it's my fault that I didn't correct you at first. I'm just so overwhelmed and wasn't able to find my voice."

Drusten the one who hadn't said a lot to me, walked towards me and motioned for me to follow him into the living room.

"Come Lass, you need to sit, you look tired and then you can tell us the whole story"

I nodded, thinking that would be a good idea, otherwise I'm not sure how much longer I would be able to stand.

The others followed as well as I thought they might, nobody can miss out on hearing a good story.

There must be thin walls in the place because the moment I sat and start to continue where I left off, I saw three women entering the room. All beautiful. Must be the wives. Finally some female company, I thought.

"Lasses, maybe you can make her feel more comfortable for her to talk to us" Dageus lead them to sit by me, while the guys moved away to give us some room.

"Hi, I'm Gwen and this is Chloe and Jessi" signalling to the two others, who were smiling up over her.

"I'm Mac." I returned their smile. I felt much better having some females around because there was way too much male testerone going around.

"Okay Mac, I know it's not easy to talk in front of them. Sometimes all three of them together is too much for us to handle." She laughed at the thought and continued "but you can tell us. What's going on?"

I crawled up onto the couch and turned toward the three of them, looking at their faces.. They seemed sincere, genuine and honest. I knew I could trust them, I felt it in my gut.

And so I told them, leaving out Barrons' name of course but I explained what happened ever since we arrived and how I managed to find my way here.

"And here I am"

After I finished the story, they seemed joyful and interested in what I was saying. Were they too craving new female company? I wondered how long since they had seen any newcomers onto this land but I didn't dare to ask.

"Look" Chloe told me softly, "I'll go and let the guys know the story. At least the bits they need to know anyway" and she gave me a wink and took off.

I smiled as she stood up and left the room in search of the men.

Now it was just Gwen, Jessi and myself engaged in a small conversation about my life, what brought me to this side of the world, what my life was like back in the states.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Gwen suddenly realized that after my journey I would have to be.

Drusten was meant to get me something to drink but then we got sidetracked and I suppose he forgot all about it.

"yes please" and we both laughed. "Come on, I'll take you into the kitchen"

We walked back out into the foyer where Chloe was talking to the guys where they smiled in understanding, but we never did reach the kitchen.

Before we could, the front door burst open with one man standing behind it.

"Ms Lane. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" His voice roared like a lion about to prance on his prey. I stared at him. He stared at me. And everyone else, stared at him and Me.

Oh boy, just when I thought things could not get any worse, I am yet again mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

_I Decided to re-write this chapter. Because i didn't like my previous one came out, and i know it really wasn't In character._

_So i hope this one is better to everyone's liking. :)_

**Chapter 4**

The moment that I saw the enigmatic, angry stare from Jericho Barrons, I knew the events that were about to unfold would not be pretty.  
I gave him a stare of my own right back at him but it didn't seem to make any difference, the look he was now throwing at me is strong enough to knock me off my knees. It's a good thing that I am used to them otherwise I would not be so calm, only pissed off.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded. I knew I hadn't answered his question, but he will answer mine before I his.  
He ignored me of course, "I asked first" I started to feel the electric sparks that were flying off of his body.  
Even steps away that was something which would not change, it seemed to be a common thing when in the room with this man.  
I marched right up to him so that we were in each other's faces. Staring at one another, the heat that surrounded us which by the way was coming more from him than me, started to fill up the whole room.  
"Why should I answer any of your questions when you don't answer a single one of mine?"  
I hated when he does this! Demanding something when he doesn't give anything back, it is not fair to anyone else.  
But how can you tell him this? It's impossible to get through to him.  
We held each other's stares for a few minutes til I saw something different cross over his eyes. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, understanding? Compassion? I couldn't say.  
"Fine" He muttered and the anger that I had heard in his voice seemed to be fading which was a relief. I really didn't like when we fought.  
"But not here, lets go" A second later he was grabbing me by the arm pulling me toward the front door. We didn't get very far because two men who I totally forgot were still in the room blocked his way.

"Let go of the girl" Dageus Keltar, one of the Twin brother's stopped Barrons in his tracks.  
"YOU" Barrons growled and I saw the two men scowl at each other.  
Have they met? I wondered and then it all came back to me, these were the Uncles I asked him to go and help on Halloween.  
"Well well, look who we have here." The other brother, the one named Drusten spoke this time but in a much softer, calmer tone of voice.  
"So she's the reason you skipped out of us on Halloween and thus the reason the walls are now down?" We all knew this was not a question but a fact.  
"They would have come down anyway, and I had my reasons!"  
What was this? Barrons left before the ritual was over?  
"What are you guys talking about?" I interrupted their pissing contest, wondering what the feck was going on here.  
All three of the men spun around to look at me while I stared at him completely confused out of my brain.  
"You don't know, do you?" Drusten asked me after I assume seeing the look upon my face.  
"Know what?" I asked again, I don't like not knowing things and now there was more than one person who was keeping something from me that I wanted to know.  
"Don't" Barrons warned him.  
I looked from the two brothers, to Barrons then back again wondering who would be the first to own up to what was going on.  
"We were half way through the ritual when suddenly your boy here up and left us there, spells half completed and since we don't have that kind of magic to continue the ritual was not fulfilled and the walls came down"  
I gaped, my mouth hanging open.  
Why would he leave in the middle, when he cared just as much as everyone else with keeping the walls between Man and Faery up. It just didn't make any sense..  
Except..  
No, it couldn't be.. Right?  
"You left because of me" I looked at him right in the eyes and I knew it was the truth. He didn't say anything at first but then confirmed it.  
"I told you that I wouldn't let you die, and I meant it"  
There seemed to be an awkward moment of silence between us all, not really knowing what to say.

We remained in eye contact for might have been seconds, minutes or hours but to me it was as if I was seeing something I hadn't seem before in his eyes, in his soul and heart.  
I was brought back to reality when Chloe came up and interrupted for which I think I was thankful otherwise I wasn't sure what would have happened next.  
"Hey" She came up to us and smiled. She has a beautiful smile and I can understand what Dageus sees in her.  
"Come on, let's go and sit down for a bit, there is no point in standing out here" as she grabbed my hand while she gave Barrons a stern look to follow, in which he did.  
A few moments later we were seated around the fireplace and sitting on couches. A few minutes after we had gotten comfortable there was a sound like a door opening and the closing, when I turned around to look who was coming in through the door my mouth dropped open to see Christian along with who I would assume his parents and siblings.

"Christian" I exclaimed, even though I shouldn't have been surprised since I knew from the moment I stepped inside the castle and had seen his uncles that they were his family he had talked about.  
"Mac" he smiled over at me. "I would that I'm surprised to see you, but I figured you wouldn't be able to resist me sooner or later"  
I would have laughed at his joke because I knew he was teasing me but all of a sudden I felt bolts of electricity flicking off the man sitting next to me, and boy it wasn't a welcome thrill.  
He stiffened and I could immediately sense that even Christian's jokes were no laughing matter to him.  
We all went dead silent for a few moments til someone, I would have remembered who if it weren't for me being so distracted by Barrons and his heat that electrified and saturated his body.  
"Anyone would like a drink?" A woman asked. There were nods and pleasant declines, I opted for some water since that was pretty much all I could handle right now.  
I needed to cool down from the electricity and heat that he was surrounding me with, it was as if was in some kind of electric storm, with humidity.  
When things seemed too calm, too quiet that was the exact moment I knew something would spoil it, and that thing was Jericho Barrons of course.  
"We should go" He said to me, not really looking at me but he was definitely talking to me.  
He didn't like being here, they didn't like having him here and you can just feel the tension building in the air.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"We have, things to attend to" I stared him cold, dead in the eyes and it was pure steel. Of course he was thinking about business, what we had come here to do.  
And that's when I couldn't take it anymore an exploded.

"You've got to be kidding me! That's all the bloody care about isn't it?" My voice raised, becoming louder and louder after every word. I didn't care because he has gotten on my last nerve where he was all business and didn't care who got hurt just as long as he got what he came here to do.  
"" He started, though he seemed frozen in shock possibly.  
And him calling me that just made me more irritated.  
"Don't fecking me, Barrons." As this exchange was happening, I had gotten up from the couch and stood over him, like a hawk standing over it's prey.  
"You can go to hell" I screamed and run out of the room, and upstairs. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to find somewhere to cool off and didn't care where.  
Tears started to roll down my cheeks as soon as I left the room, I couldn't take this anymore and he had no right to do this to me.  
Didn't he know?  
Didn't he understand?  
Of course not because he only thinks of himself only, nobody else even comes on his radar.

I found a bedroom which looked like a spare since they had so many rooms in this castle, there was also a bathroom which I went to clean myself up first.  
After splashing water on my face and towling off, I take a look in the mirror to make sure all signs of tears has been erased.  
Then as I was satisfied I walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed so I could catch my breath and gather my thoughts before I could go and face everyone again.  
I know I shouldn't have caused such a scene in front of people whom I don't even know, people whose home I am currently in, my parents didn't bring me up to act like that.  
I felt ashamed.  
But I couldn't seem to help it, its as if something inside me burst out of nowhere and there was no stopping.  
Granted, I could have said more and I definitely felt like it but I came to my senses that it wouldn't be worth the trouble. It would make no difference to him whatever I said.

Couldn't he feel what was in my heart? My soul? He says he knows everything but then when it comes down to the important stuff, he is clueless.  
I may not like admitting things especially when it comes to matters of the heart, but it doesn't mean I don't feel them.

I hear a noise, footsteps coming this way.  
I be still fearful of who it may be, not wanting to make a sound to alert them to my presence.  
Closer.  
I can feel it.  
I don't move but I know who it is, I feel him before I can see him. Its impossible not to recognize his signature that he throws off.  
"Go away" I mutter, letting out a deep breath which I had been holding for the past minute.  
He ignores me and leans against the door, I suppose waiting for me to say something.  
"No"  
I sigh frustrated and lift myself so that I am now sitting upright, seeing him more clearly.  
"What do you want?" I demand from him, wondering why he even came up here.  
He said nothing at first and then "I wanted to see if you were alright". There was some kind of emotion to his tone but I couldn't put my finger on what that exactly was.  
"You came to see if I was alright?" I asked him, sarcastically.  
There was no reply.  
"Of course I'm not, but that doesn't really matter does it now?"  
Okay now I was becoming pissed off once again, why does he do this to me? Affect me this way?

I get off the bed and stand directly opposite him to let him know just how not impressed I am with his attitude.  
He ignores my question and throws one of his own at me. "Why are you acting like this?"  
"I will tell you why. I am sick of tired of you using me to get what you want" I growl at him, all my anger stating to pour out.  
"I don't.." I stop him before he is able to finish what he was going to say, because frankly I couldn't care less what excuse he was going to dish up.  
"Just shut up and let me finish"  
He does, and I continue because I know if I stop I will never able to get this out and it is bound time he knew.  
"I may be of some use, help to you but that is no reason to do what you do. Is that all you want me for?"  
I slam him up against the wall and he let me, if he wanted to my strength would do nothing for him because he is strong as steel.  
"I hate you"  
It was barely a whimper and anyone who heard it would know that it was false.  
"I hate what you do to me! What you make me feel" My heart rate is sped up because I can feel it, I can also feel so much coming from him.  
He grabbed my hands and placed them around his own for a moment, before turning me around and before I know it I'm the one with my back to the wall with my hands pinned above my head.

"I hate you too" He hissed into my ear but it was also false just like my statement was.  
"I hate that you had come into my life and turned it around"  
"I hate that you affect ME so much that I can't stand it"  
His gaze dipped over my body and when his eyes met mine again they were full of lust, passion, want and need.  
That look was doing weird things to my body that I can't understand.  
"I hate that I want you" I spat back at him, my chest is rising from the exhausted tension leaving my body.  
Everything that I saw in his eyes is now in mine, I may not be able to see it but I can feel it.  
In my body, in the tremble at the touch of his hands on my body.  
I swallowed and licked my lips which were suddenly dry.  
"I hate you from wanting you so much I can't stand it" He replied and now he was suddenly so close to me, his body touching mine.  
Yes. He wants me, I can feel it.  
What is there to say now? Nothing, only one thing to do.  
And with one swift movement I move my head forward and attack his parted lips with my own, removing everything that separated us.  
He let go of my hands and placed them on the sides of my face, holding me to him, taking me in, sucking, nipping and tasting every piece of me.  
I then wrap my arms around his neck and claw him closer, needing to be closer.  
Skin upon skin, lips upon lips, souls connecting with one another's.  
He pulls me away from the wall and drags me to the bed where I'm panting from exhaustion, but needing him with me I open up my arms.  
He stands over me as if to hesitate.  
"We do this and everything changes" He tells me, I suppose letting me know that if we take this step there is no going back.  
I nod "I don't care. I'm ready"  
And I am.  
I'm more ready than anything else in my life.  
If I knew one thing, it was that I wanted him. No matter what happens afterwards, we would face it and deal it with it. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

"Wait" I told him.

As much as I wanted this and him, I just didn't feel right with it being in this place.

He looks up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Not here" I clarified. "I was raised better than this, to have respect for the homes you are in. I just wouldn't feel right doing this in this place with everyone around"

He seemed to be deep in thought as pondering a solution.

"Lets go" And he stood up and headed for the door.

I gently got myself up off the bed and followed him out the door, where we thanked our hosts for their hospitality.

We then made out way back toward the hotel, side by side awaiting for what would come once we reached that private room.

It wasn't a few minutes later that we entered the hotel room. Having closed the door he started to strip off my clothes, reaching for the bed.

His body was upon mine as his lips were kissing my mouth and trailing down my neck to plant butterfly kisses along my collarbone.

Somewhere along the way he laced his fingers through my own. I could feel his passion, his need and his adoration for me.

We both had come a long way since we first met and we're now at the point where denying our feelings or whatever we feel for each other is pretty pointless because it would be lying to yourself about something you can't control.

I was burning and so was he, not from the heat of his body but from what was sparking inside us. The flame that burned so intensely has now turned into a soaring fire inside our bodies, hearts and souls.

We were one.

Connected.

I felt his manhood rise and I suddenly became ready and wet. I knew it was time otherwise neither one of us would last much longer going on this way.

I was still breathing hard and looked into his eyes and he had the same observation and I could see his urgency.

He let go of my hands and rested them on my hips as he kissed my lips, my neck. I was panting, hunger for more and he was going to give it to me.

"Now" I breathed.

He didn't need anymore encouragement because with that one word he spread my thighs with his knee whilst removing my panties in the process.

I touched every inch of his body starting with his strong, muscular arms and over his tattooed, gorgeous stomach.

He was definitely a sight to see.

My muscles flexed and tightened as he moved within me, I held onto his back as I moaned throughout each orgasm.

He sure knew how to please a woman.

But then again I can't even imagine how many years experience he would have at doing just that.

He was a machine.

A sex machine. One that never wavers, one that never tires.

And at this very moment, I couldn't have cared less.

To what seemed like a lifetime that passed in which I never wanted to leave this bed, or this man. I felt someone touching my bare skin, shaking me whilst saying words (my name?) into my ear.

"Mac. Wake up now"

The words vibrated inside my head and I felt myself suddenly opening my eyes and rolling over to where the sound of the voice came from.

I was then staring into the man who made all my dreams and fantasies come true last night.

But I felt out of sorts because there was this dream I had, which I cannot make it out exactly but something about it felt wrong. Like something which was real, but couldn't be.

I shook away that awful feeling and smiled at him.  
"Whats the matter?" He asked me, taking in the look on my face and the fazed expression in my eyes.

I shrugged. "It's nothing. Just a dream"

He didn't seem to believe me but he didn't seem he was going to push the subject either.

"We have to go" He announced, business-like.

I raised my eyebrows. "We do?" I'm sure I looked disappointed.

But in truth, last night opened up my eyes to what I really felt and something which I had been hiding, not only from him but from myself as well.

"As much as it would be pleasurable to stay in here all day, we have work to do before going back to Dublin tonight!"

Ah ha. Of course. We can't forget the little activity in which we had come here for.

I nodded my head and got out of the bed, grabbed a few clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower and change.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom freshly clean and dressed in black clothes and hair tied back in case for having to do things in which required it.

"I'm ready"

Jericho was talking in his cell phone whilst leaning against the door. I had never seen anyone do any two things more sexily than he was doing just that.

But I wondered who he could be talking to. Associates or directions to get wherever that I had to scout for OOPs.

It wasn't til a few moments later when he was finished with his phone call that he noticed I was staring at him with an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

'Nothing. Who were you talking to?" There were times where he wouldn't answered any question I asked him, so colour me surprised when he did give me a straight answer.

"My associate who has informed me that everything needed to get ourselves into this particular venue is set in place. There will be no problems"

I eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"And just what kind of place would we be going to that would require that?"

Or did I not want to know?

"A church"

I did a double take.

"A what?"

"A church? You've got to be kidding me."

He stared at me blankly. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

A moment of silence passed between us.

Oh god.

Literally.

I was still stunned even as we left the hotel, got a limo ride about 20 minutes out of town til we came to a complete stop.

Once I stepped out of the car I looked at the 'Church' which I was currently standing directly outside of.

But it didn't seem like a traditional church. Oh no this one looked more like an estate with its iron barred gates and trees which seemed to cover the whole building, you couldn't see where it started or ended.

"Wow" I breathed. "You sure know how to exaggurate"

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders "Well I didn't lie, because it is a church it's you never asked for anymore details than that. So really it's all on you"

Of course he would turn this around, as per usual. Typical man. Typical Barrons.

And as predicted there was nobody in sight. No guards, no priests, nobody.

I wondered what favour he called in to make sure they 'disappeared' and I decided that I didn't want to know what he did or what he didn't know.

My job was to scout the place and then leave.

"This way" He directed me into through the iron gates and then making our way toward an entrance to the Church.

Where was the friggin door to this place, it was like a maze and god impossible to find. I can't imagine anyone ever trying to steal from a place like this. Sure you would have places to get lost in, like the trees which formed around the church like a maze, but there was also no place go go either, one way in and one way out so there was a good chance you wouldn't make it out without being caught.

I supposed that was why Barrons felt the need to get the guards and everyone out of the way, so that we have an easy exit.

We walked inside the big doors to find it eerily quiet which in a church wouldn't be too surprising, but for some reason I felt something wrong here. And it wasn't just that we weren't supposed to be here, but something different which I couldn't put my finger on what it was that disturbed me.

There was hundreds of candles alongside the walls of the church, lit up leading the way around and toward the front, covering the alter.

"Wow" I was literally speechless.

But I didn't have much time to admire the room because Barrons was behind me, grabbed me my the arm to drag to into another room.

"This way."

Geez. Bossy much?

Then I found myself in a room full of treasures covered by protected glass I imagined, and I bet full of security.

But if he was able to get into the church then he was able to handle a simple security problem.

"Look around and see if you feel anything, and be quick we don't have a lot of time"

I saluted him and made a slow walk around to each casing, surveying every artifact and nothing.

I shook my head and I saw his shoulders slump in disappointment. He then indicated that we leave and as soon as I started to turn around to follow his lead something hit me with a ton of bricks. Not literally obviously, but as in that naesea faint type of hit. And I just knew there was something here.

"wait" I mouthed to him. I took a deep breath to calm the horrible sick feeling I was suddenly feeling in my stomach.

I walked around to the front of the room, just before the glass cabinets start lining up and in between the wall and the glass I noticed a small compartment in hiding.

I raised my hand to let him know that I had found something. His eyes were curious and surprised as he walked over to where I was standing, looking at the little space

"Nice catch " and he eyed it, looking to see if there was a way into the little compartment.

Must be something pretty huge if they had kept it tightly hidden like this.

And then out of nowhere he opened up his jacket and took out some tools which I had once seen on TV.

He is picking the lock. Of course, he knew how since if you ask the man himself there isn't anything he doesn't know how to do.

Minutes pass as he continues at it without any luck and I could hear his growing frustration.

He took a moment and took back, trying to figure out why it wasn't working. But then I thought what if it's a trick, like the key to opening it is not from the lock but something else.

I rambled my head to figure out how else one would be able to open a hidden place, and then I thought of something.

"Move for a moment"

He looked at me, "Why?"

I smirked at him "have some faith" and with that he moved out of my way to let me get into the space.

I started to look around to see if there was any switches or buttons that would activate the opening but there was nothing.

As I raised my hand and banged it slightly on the wooden part of the compartment, I hear a click then something opening.

'Woah"

Barrons looked as shocked as I did .

"Impressive!" He looked toward me, eyes wide with a smile flickering on his lips.

He looked inside and he now was showing signs of amusement, like he had something else the other kids didn't.

"What?" I asked him after he had taken a small box and then shut the lid shut.

He didn't stop to open it, to see what it was because by the look on his face he knew exactly what it was. By watching him it was as if he was a child on Christmas morning and that, was when I knew we found something he never imagined we would find.

"What is it?" I kept asking him all the way outside, and by the time we got back into the awaiting car, to drive us to the hotel he just mentioned one word.

"Jackpot , we found it"

And then he laughed, and laughed.

I had never seen him in a mood like this, but I was still confused to understand what it all meant. But I would get him to tell me when we get back, one way or another I had to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Was is it?" I asked him the moment we walked back into the hotel. He had kept me in suspense on the drive back that it was nagging at me just what exactly was that we found over there.

"This Ms Lane" And he held up the box in front of my face, "is the one thing that can destroy the book."

With a light in his eyes that I perceived as success he smiled at me.

"What? That thing can destroy it? How?" My eyes went wide at his announcement.

After he had put the box safety in one of his bags I stared at him which he noticed.

"What?" He stared at me back.

"Don't what me Barrons. You can't just spring that on me and expect me to say nothing"

His stiff posture relaxed a little, his lips twitching as he pondered a thought.

"So?" I prompted.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a little hard to explain and we don't have much time til our plane leaves, but I'll say one thing and that we are close.. Things might be looking up after all"

And with that he grabbed his things, looked around the room and walked outside the door to the awaiting car that would take us to the airport and back home to Dublin.

I of course followed suit, grabbing my bag and stalked right back after him.

Does that man always have to have the last word? I didn't need to answer that question because I knew better, of course he did. He liked the be in control of every situation, to have the power over a certain thing or person.

On the way to the airport I asked him the question again but he seemed to have not heard me or was just plain ignoring it, I went with the latter since it wouldn't have been the first time he didn't answer a question.

I decided to try again once we got back to Dublin and see if a third time lucky would do the trick.

I stayed awake the whole flight back because I was too alert to even think about sleepy.

When I have my mind set on something, nothing brings me down, nothing will get in my way to finding out the answers I crave to have.

Which is probably one of the reasons I have been at Barrons about what he is. Because its something that plagues me and if I don't know the answers it will drive me crazy until I do.

We didn't say a word to each other on the way back. Not that I didn't try but I knew he wouldn't answer. Each time I tried to form the words from my brain to my mouth, I thought again and changed my mind so nothing came out. Just him looking at me strangely which was no surprise.

It was a good thing that the flight from Inverness was a short flight so it didn't take a lot of time to get back to Dublin and then back to the bookstore.

Once he landed in Dublin it was exactly the same as it was when we left. I don't know why I expected things to be different, maybe because I felt different than before we left for this weekend trip.

I wasn't able to point my finger on what exactly in me had changed, but something different had and I wasn't sure how I was meant to feel about that.

As I came out of my own thoughts, we had just arrived in front of the lit up bookstore. My bookstore, I thought.

The store was closed since Barrons had put a 'back on Monday' sign on the front door, he left the lights on for a very good reason, so that we weren't going to come home to a pile of shades as a surprise.

I picked up the mail on the floor as we entered the store, placing it down on the counter.

"Anything interesting?" He casually asked as he went to sit down in the conversational area where there was a fireplace to keep the place warm and some really nice couches which I liked to use when I felt like some relaxation.

I shook my head. "The usual, bills." I tried to make a joke but looks like he wasn't in that kind of mood so I tried to get us onto the topic which I tried to raise earlier.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter.

"Regarding?" He countered toward me, even though he bloody well knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Don't give me that. What was that speech about that we tell each other everything when it comes to the situation that we are in?" It's as if I could not only hear but feel the growl that was radiating from his chest as he got up and walked toward me.

"Yes IF you tell me everything you know and that certainly hasn't been the case as of lately as it now?" His tone told me he was being sarcastic which I would have know by the way he was speaking. Over the past 6 months I have gotten used to how Barrons plays things and this was no different.

I clenched my fists together in front of me as he walked even closer so that I could feel his breath upon my neck, feel the electric current that radiated inside his chest and could feel those obsidian eyes grazing down upon my lips and down my body.

"I know" I growled as I tightened my lips together, suddenly feeling way too hot for my own liking.

"Do you?" He growled back at me and If I moved an inch our lips would be touching and god only knows what would happen then.

My lips were suddenly chapped and dry. I swept my tongue over them and then looked up at him where I could see the passion in the way he was looking at me.

I wasn't sure how much I would be able to keep my cool and stop myself from jumping him right then and there.

But it seemed that I didn't need to since he was having the same issues as I was and his walls came crumbling down a few seconds before mind did.

I felt his tongue touch mine before I could even react to what was happening. His lips devoured my own as he grabbed my waist and pushed my against his hard body, which was certainly hard and ready from what he was currently showing me.

I threw my arms around his neck so that there is little to no space between us now. Tongues dancing and exploring every inch, hands grabbing at places I never knew I even had and our souls connecting on a level I imagine we both didn't even believe was even possible.

I opened my mouth up to him so he could get inside more and he let out a moan in the back of his throat which I took as a good sign.

He then lifted me on top of the counter, stripped off my shirt and pants as I tore of his shirt and unbuckled his own pants.

He rolled his hands up and down my thighs and then inside my panties. Oh yes I was wet and ready alright.

I panted. Needing more, needing every bit of him on me, inside me. Right now.

He lifted my legs upward as he slid my panties down my legs and throw the piece of material on the floor next to the rest of my clothes.

Then as he used two fingers and he tested the waters, digging them deep inside me as I squirmed.

"You like that?" He teased, knowing full well the effect he was currently having on me, knowing what buttons to push.

"Do you want more?' he pushed.

I was breathing so rapidly that I was barely able to scrape out a 'yes" in my reply as it came out like a squeak which seemed to be not good enough for this arrogant, animalistic man.

"What did you say? I can't hear you?" I started to clear my voice and start again before he did something I never expected him to.

As I sat on the counter he crouched down lower and before I knew what was even happening he started to taste me.

"Oh my god" I screamed out loud.

He chuckled as his tongue begun to do things which I had only dreamed and fantasized about.

He hands held my thighs apart and he just kept on licking and tasting every inch of me. I held down on the counter as hard as I could but it certainly wasn't helping the cause.

'Oh my.. Jericho" I screamed out.

"Say it again" he growled at me in a tone which was demanding and very seductive.

I blinked and wasn't sure what he meant but if he meant for me to say what I just said.

"Oh…"

He shook his head and smirked. "No, my name. Say it"

I rolled my head back as he started his work on me again as I screamed out his name over and over. My thighs buckled a few moments later as my orgasm hit x3 and I shuttered exploding inside his mouth.

Wow.

I was about to say something but what to say? That is the question.

But he wasn't done yet by the expression on his face, satisfactory as he came level with me, grabbed my waist and pulled me against him in one swift movement.

I wrapped my arms around his neck once again, holding on tight and then twirled my legs around his waist.

I was never one to beg but in this case I would make an exception.

"Now" I moaned, unable to take much more. Even though he had just given me some release, I ached for me to be inside me and wouldn't rest til I got what I wanted, needed.

His mouth was on mine and he grabbed my thighs as he entered me smoothly. I wasn't sure if I could take him all but I did. He filled me up like nothing else in the world. I was complete, there was nothing better than this moment right here and right now.

I screamed out in pleasure inside his mouth as he kissed me violently and urgently as he moved rapidly inside me.

The faster he moved the more I couldn't get enough. It wasn't just that he was moving - we both were moving at a rhythm like two birds in tune with each other.

He then picked me up and sat down on my favourite chair in the conversational area, the spot I cherished and where I would go to relax after a hard day's work in the store.

He laid down on it as I was on top. This is a change he was giving me the reigns of control, showing me that he can share the power no matter how much he lets me believe he isn't one for sharing. I knew better.

He moaned and the sounds that came out of his throat were so foreign but at that particular moment I didn't care what he was, it really didn't matter if he was human or something else. Because if I had learned anything humanity isn't always what it is cracked up to be and the good guys are not always the one you expect them to be. The bad ones are the ones that betray you, even human.

Could have sworn that he cried out as he came shuttering around me, inside me but I wasn't sure of anything in this particular moment.

He carried me upstairs but I couldn't tell which room it was, it certainly wasn't the one I occupied while living here.

Was it his? Was it one of the locked rooms that I was not allowed or could even enter?

I put me on the bed gently which was as soft was satin and I started to feel like this was dejavu because I could have sworn there was something familiar about this room, this scene playing out before me but I couldn't think enough to remember what it was.

But it really didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this room, this place and he and I.

His body covered mine as he begun his explorations of my body once again, because it seemed as if I wasn't the only one who couldn't get enough of the other. He needed me as much as I needed him.

Al my doubts and insecurities I once had of him disappeared and I was clear minded, free as a bird.

We spent the rest of the night and most of the morning in bed doing everything I could name and some I couldn't. This man never exhausted and I was on such a high that I lasted longer than I would have imagined was possible.

As I laid in his arms he caressed my skin and delicately touched my hair was when I finally fell asleep.

When I slept, I dreamt. I couldn't remember the specifics but whatever my dream contained it's as if I dreamed all my memories of that space in my brain which had been missing for months back.

And when I finally awoke it was getting dark which meant that I had been asleep all day which was no surprise to how exhausted I had been after what had occurred.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was the first time I had actually seen the surroundings which he had taken me to continue out little escapade. I felt the crimson satin sheets underneath my fingers and it all came back to me.

Not of just last night but I remembered everything. I wasn't sure if it was because of something he did, the fact we were back here in the bookstore or just that my mind was now clear of any doubts which had plagued me.

Now I was mad.

I was more than mad, I was furious.

How could he? What did he think I was, his little play thing?

Okay granted after last night… and this morning I would have started to wonder as well. But at least I was myself. Unlike, that other time. My first time.

God.

Why did he not tell me?

When I see him I'm going to kill him. I'm going to physically kill him.

Okay maybe I was exaggerating on that part because whatever he was, I very doubted it would be so easy to kill him. But I could try.

I threw off the covers and dressed in the clothes..

Speaking of WHERE are my clothes? I racked my brain to remember and then it all came to me, they were downstairs in a heap on the floor when we left them last night.

Great.

What was I going to do now?

I stood up and looked around for something to put on so that I wouldn't have to go downstairs naked as it certainly wouldn't be for a pretty sight if a customer walked in on that precise moment. Talk about embarrassing moment of the year.

Then I spotted a male t-shirt lying across the bed. I rolled my eyes. He thought of everything didn't he?

Speaking of, where was he? Wasn't very nice to leave her all alone for when she woke up.

I shook my head. What was I saying? Why did I suddenly care about whether or not he stayed or left? I was mad at him.

I willed my anger from inside to boil to the surface.

Yes. That's better.

I threw on the shirt and slowly walked downstairs to the foyer. I was right, we had been in one of the off-limits rooms which had been locked - until last night.

As I walked down I ran right into - him.

"Leaving so soon?" He cocked his head toward me.

I clenched my fists.

"You son of…" I started, but my words were knocked out of me when he grabbed my back of my head and kissed me.

All my words were lost for those few seconds. For those few moments I was lost inside him again, all anger gone and just full of need, lust and something else I wasn't going to admit to myself right now.

I pulled away not quite as fast as I should have.

I slapped him.

"How dare you?" I growled, now full of fury.

I wiped the image of all we had done together out of my mind as I concentrated on what he had forced on me.

"You used me" I accused. "After becoming Priya"

He came on me like a cheetah which I didn't see coming, even though I probably should have.

"I didn't take away you will. I helped you and even though you can tell yourself about what big, bad Jericho Barrons did in those moments was everything you hate but that's not true is it? I did something which you never expected me to do. I cared for you, I brought you back and if I wasn't for me you would still be at the mercy of the princes so stop blabbering and accept the fact"

He looked at me intensely for a moment then turned his back on me walking out of the store.

But before he could leave he took one last look at me and said "when you grow up and want to talk, come see me"

And with the last word he leaves the bookstore and me speechless.

What was I to say to that?


End file.
